Cerivious Hammond
Backstory Cerivious Hammond never knew any of his relatives, having been abandoned at a young age in the Druid's Grove, where he lived for over 300 years. In his time alone, he learns the way of a druid, and got in touch with nature, and even made a friend in a pseudodragon, it was also the time when he began discovering druidic gods. It wasn't until about 300 years old when he started being affected mentally by them. His time alone, and the influence of the gods, began affecting his sanity. After years of affect, he began losing all concept of reality and mortality, as the gods began a fued with each other, it affected him more and more, his mind slowly deteriorating. After several decades of this mental deterioration, Cerivious began forgetting things, memories, friends, entire aspects of his personality. He began to forget his home in the Druid's Grove. He began to wander north, through the Starfall jungle, where he learned to met a small caravan of 3 high elven traders. they took him into their group, on their journey to the Astral Port of Lebrook, and tried all they could to help him, even through is worsening insanity, but their efforts were futile. As Cerivious discovers alcohol, he begins to despise the other elves, and all elves even, and he eventually brutally murders the group, then seeing a vision, the first time he saw a physical form of any of the gods was in a dream the night after killing the elves, it was Ferivich, the god of fire and destruction, he laughed for several moments, before revealing the headless corpse of of Laravair, the god of magma. This was the beginning of the book of gods. Over the next few years, Cerivious wandered around what he didn't know at the time, was the country of Cheaveth. In his time alone, dreams and visions became common, and helped him learn the going ons of the gods, and even through his insanity, he was horrified at the sight of the constant slaughter of hundreds of gods at the hands of Ferivich and Demolie, under order of a mysterious, yet unseen figure mentioned by all, named Vuniasol. Cerivous eventually ended up drunk in a tavern one day, in a small town near Trisy river named Westspring, where he met a group of friendly people. After meeting them, the visions suddenly stopped as he made friends with them, and they did not appear for a while, but the gods were doomed to return in his life, dreams or otherwise. Acquaintances I have met many people across my travels, and few i have gotten to know, but a select group have earned my trust, unfortunately, only when i am able to give it. Captain "Davy" Jones I barely knew him him well, but from what i saw, he was an honest man, worthy of respect and trust, but when jamaal killed him, i had no idea what to do, i kind of panicked, and for the first time since i received the amulet, the gods touched me, and my arcana went wild, and cast erupting earth on myself, not a great moment for me or him, one thing for sure, i will miss him, even though i never got to truly know him. Gorvenal of Gath Despite previous, happenings, (branding me), gorvenal is a man i enjoy being around. He is a good person, and a great musician, his friend durin was an interesting person, not my kind of fellow. But gorv is a kind person, and i trust him, maybe with my life if the time comes, im just not sure if he would do the same. Smaug I barely knew the dragonborn, but from what i have seen, the man is, strange, i haven't talked to him, or really seen much of him, but still, i know little of him, and i am still very wary of him.